


Mother's Day

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [25]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lots of Babies, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother’s Day at the Avengers’ Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is jumping way into the future of the series when I post this, but I wanted to do something for when the Avengers have a big Mother’s Day. So there are some spoilers for the rest of the series in here, but you can totally read it on its own. Additional notes regarding spoilers at the bottom.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone considering I've set up absolutely NONE of this so far in the series.

Ever since there had been more than a handful of Avengers progeny Mother’s Day had been a thing in their home. Usually brunch, though if some sort of catastrophe happened it shifted. One year it had been on a Tuesday rather than Sunday due to an op that Bruce and Steve were on and one year all the scientists had been invited to a conference that started the day after so Mother’s Day that year was celebrated on Saturday.

It was always catered by the same company, though that had less to do with it being their favorite food and more to do with the fact that they were the only company in New York City that had SHIELD clearance. Fury had gotten tired of having to vet a different catering company every single time they had a gala or event. It didn’t hurt that everything they made was excellent.

This year there were 17 children, though only 14 of them were running around (or toddling in the toddlers’ cases) on the lawn just off the patio where brunch was set up. The two 13 month olds hadn’t quite gotten the hang of walking far yet and the newest addition to the Avengers was currently in his room with his father changing. Steve had been less than impressed with the rather authentic looking Captain America outfit Tony had managed to find. Peggy found it hilarious.

Mother’s Day brunch was always informal, just as the Father’s Day celebrations were. Now that the oldest of the bunch was six there was more running back and forth from the table then there had been in previous years, but presently there was a game of tag going on.

“Daniel! Be careful with your sister!” Jan called.

“Okay mommy!” Daniel called and pulled his sister up from where he’d accidentally knocked her over.

“You know, the good thing about super powered parents is that the kids are more durable,” Jan said.

“My kids aren’t more durable,” Pepper said as she tried to get Anna to eat some apple slices.

“Well, their parents aren’t super powered regardless of what Tony thinks,” Jan said. Pepper shrugged.

“It is terrifying how durable Asgardian children are,” Jane said. “I mean, I knew thanks to the twins, but with Jake it’s entirely different.” There was a cry from the lawn. “And I’ve jinxed it,” Jane said, moving to get up from the table.

Thor was already headed over to the little crown prince of Asgard though so Jane sat back down. Jane kept an eye on the situation just in case the toddler decided he wanted his mother instead of his father, which did sometimes happen. Mostly Jake was perfectly fine with either parent but there were times when he had to have Jane and no one else would do.

Steve came out of the house with a newly redressed Carter. Tony glanced over and smirked. Steve just glared and went to sit down at the table. Peggy sidestepped him and stole their son. “I think he looked adorable,” she said and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “But he’s adorable because of his daddy.”

“Well, his mom’s pretty stunning too,” Steve said.

From across the patio at the bar Tony made retching noises.

“Daddy? Are you sick?” Edward asked. “Mommy! Daddy needs medicine.”

Pepper snorted. “Daddy’s fine.”

“Daddy’s just disgusted with Meg and Carter’s daddy,” Tony said, scooping Edward up. “Come on, time for food.”

“But I’m not hungry,” Edward said with a pout. “I wanna play tag some more.”

“Nope, time for food,” Tony said, plopping Edward into his chair. “Eat your lunch.”

“Kids, food time,” Steve called.

The kids all headed for the table, some faster than others due to their shorter legs. Despite the fact that Bera Lokadottir was almost four years old and completely capable of feeding herself, she climbed up to sit in her father’s lap. Her brother went to sit with the other children. Other than Carter, Anna, Bera, and Aíne Coulson, the only other child sitting on a parents lap was Eric Banner, but that had more to do with the fact that his tail was wrapped around Bruce’s wrist and would not remove it.

After the kids got their initial dose of food the trickle back to the lawn and play set began anew. Well, play set was too small of a word for a Tony Stark monstrosity. Really it was more like the kids had their own playground. Tony was slightly annoyed that the Fantastic Four certainly treated it like the superhero spawn playground. The kids didn’t care. It meant more people to play with. And frankly, Tony was the only one who complained. Then again, he was also the only one that had complained about “superhero kid daycare” too.

When the deserts came out the kids once again rushed back to the table, but after they were consumed the kids didn’t retreat back to the play area. Instead the kids gave their hand made presents to their mothers. The fathers had already given their presents, though it was clear some fathers had helped the children. Sif was presented with a rather nice set of Asgardian jewelry from her three year old twins that they most assuredly did not acquire on their own. They also gave Sif some lovely finger painted work as well.

Once the gift giving was over the kids did for the most part disappear to the lawn and playground again. The adults remained at the table, though despite Steve’s best efforts Carter got passed down the table.

“Soooo,” Tony said. “Natasha.”

“What.”

“I noticed you have new handguns,” Tony said. “And JARVIS noticed they came in the mail yesterday.”

“So.”

“Oh nothing,” Tony said. “It’s just something I noticed.”

“Did you get weapons for Mother’s Day?” Clint asked. “He got you weapons?”

Natasha shrugged. “There wasn’t a note.”

“Well, that sounds…lovely,” Jane said.

Natasha smirked. Then her eyes narrowed as she stared out over the lawn. “Ah, Clint, Darcy, your daughter is sleeping on the ground.”

Clint huffed and went off to pick his daughter up. “I keep telling you people that toddlers are just drunk adults,” Darcy said. “But I think it’s this toddler’s naptime.” As Clint approached the table Darcy swooped their daughter from him. Allison whined and tucked her face into Darcy’s neck.

Steve glanced over where Jan was holding Carter. “It may be nap time for everyone under the age of three,” he said.

“It might be naptime for me,” Pepper said. “I’ve been in four different time zones in the last week.”

“Nap time’s fine,” Jan said.

“JARVIS is a great babysitter,” Tony said.

“Your computer house is not going to babysit my teleporting six year old,” Phil said.

“Nobody said _you_ had to take a nap,” Tony said. “Though, honestly I’ve got work to do for R & D.”

“Kids!” Peggy called. “Inside time!”

“But mommy!” Meg yelled.

“Inside,” Peggy said. “Quiet play time.”

Slowly all the children – or quickly in the teleporting Nora’s case – came over to their parents and headed inside. Bruce and Steve stayed back to clean up the patio while the others went inside to either wrangle their children into bed or into their rooms for quiet play time. All concerns about a teleporting six year old aside, JARVIS was actually an excellent babysitter when it came to making sure that the kids – minus the teleporting six year old – didn’t run around the house while their parents were otherwise occupied. The Asgardian twins, despite only being three years old, were rather good at that.

Once Pepper managed to get Anna down for her nap and then Edward for his possible nap time – he was sort of at the age where nap time had become quiet play – she collapsed into bed for her own naptime.

“Naps are lovely,” she sighed.

“You sleep as long as you want,” Tony said, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “It’s your day. I’ll take care of the kids when they wake up. Happy Mother’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, like it says in the description of the series, I had most of this series mapped out pretty heavily before we got too far into the MCU. So there are multiple bits and bobs in this that aren’t canonical according to the MCU. I mean, I've got Wanda and Pietro as Magneto's kids, so the whole Sokovia thing doesn't work either.
> 
> Bruce and Betty don’t end up having kids of their own because they’re concerned about the whole Hulk thing, especially after the She Hulk is born. So they end up adopting instead. Little adorable Eric is a mutant who was born with a tail and wings. He was adopted not long after he was born.


End file.
